Sous Contrôle
by lagentillefan
Summary: Encore une nouvelle victime des Anciens...Bon le résumé est nul mais pitié,lisez!


**SOUS CONTROLE**

Le docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef du projet « Porte des Etoiles » à Atlantis, pouvait être contente d'elle. En presque 2 ans, elle et son équipe avaient échappé aux Wraith et à leurs attaques sur Atlantis et s'étaient fait de nombreux alliés. En effet, ils pouvaient compter sur l'aide de Teyla, indispensable pour sa capacité à détecter les Wraith et ses talents de guerrière, et Ronon Dex, nouveau venu au passé mystérieux mais au sens du combat incroyable. Et avec son équipe d'experts scientifiques, dirigés par le docteur Rodney McKay, et de militaires fiables, commandés par le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, Elizabeth pouvait avancer sereinement … malgré quelques heurts avec les caractères forts de ses partenaires.  
C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Elizabeth se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de McKay afin de voir s'il avançait sur l'identification et l'utilité de technologies des Anciens. Le caractère difficile du scientifique était bien connu, c'est pourquoi Elizabeth tenta une entrée en matière officielle.

**Elizabeth: **Alors, Rodney, où en êtes vous?  
**McKay:** Grmmbl…

C'était typique de McKay: faire l'ours lorsqu'on le dérangeait. Il était assez comique à regarder lorsqu'il observait une technologie: sa réflexion s'exprimait par des soupirs et des grommellements. Il tenait et observait sous toutes les coutures un étrange petit objet pyramidal gris pâle avec d'étranges tiges en métal sur 2 côtés, une multitude de "boutons" et une excroissance translucide à l'arrière. Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

**McKay: **Hé?  
**Elizabeth: **Qu'y a t'il?  
**McKay: **ça s'est ouvert...Mais j'ignore toujours à quoi ça sert...  
**Elizabeth: **Aïe!  
**McKay: **Quoi?  
**Elizabeth: **Rien, un insecte qui m'a piquée. D'ailleurs, il n'y en aurait pas si vous rangiez un peu ce capharnaüm qui vous sert de labo!  
**McKay: **Vous vous faites piquer et c'est de ma faute! Je rêve!  
**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton las)_Rodney...  
**McKay :**Dès qu'il y a un problème, c'est: Rodney qu'est ce que vous avez fait, McKay vous avez encore un problème, oh Rodney venez...

Elizabeth préféra partir. Avec McKay dans une de ses crises d'auto-apitoiement, il vaut mieux se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se demandait quel insecte avait bien pu la piquer car elle avait encore une douleur sur la nuque. De plus, elle se sentait assez fatiguée. Elle alla dans sa chambre et décida de faire un léger somme. Elle régla son réveil et s'endormit. Peut-être que Rodney aura trouvé l'utilité de cet objet.

**ooOOoo**

John Sheppard ne faisait que passer dans un des nombreux couloirs de la cité lorsqu'il entendit:

**McKay: **Rhaa! J'en ai marre!

Il vit des feuilles et des crayons voler à travers la porte. McKay n'était pas dans un bon jour. « De toute façon, existe t'il un bon jour pour McKay? » pensa John. Il se posta sur le seuil du laboratoire, tout en évitant les divers projectiles lancés par le Canadien.

**John: **Alors, McKay, quelle est la crise du jour?  
**McKay: **Ha, vous, ne commencez pas!  
**John :**Du calme, McKay. Alors?  
**McKay: **Ho c'est ce truc! Il y a un compartiment qui s'est ouvert et je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il sert!  
**John: **Oui et alors?  
**McKay: **Et alors? ET ALORS? Il y a toujours des conséquences avec ces technologies!  
**John**: Et il y a eu un incident depuis?  
**McKay:** Heu...non.  
**John: **Alors tout va bien. Allons McKay, vous trouverez à quoi ça sert. Vous trouvez toujours.  
**McKay**_(plastronnant)_ Oui...c'est vrai.  
**John :** Et bien voilà...

John partit en soupirant. Décidément McKay était toujours aussi difficile. Mais bon sans ça, McKay ne serait pas McKay.

**ooOOoo**

Le réveil sonna et Elizabeth se leva. Elle avait mal à la tête mais elle ne s'en étonna pas. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup de choses à gérer et les Wraith restaient toujours une menace. Elizabeth se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le laboratoire de McKay. Celui-ci avait peut-être trouvé l'utilité de l'objet mystérieux. Elle entra puis ce fut le blanc total. Et pourtant...

**McKay:** Ha, c'est vous! Qu'y a t'il?  
**Elizabeth: **...  
**McKay**_(se frappant le cou)_Ouch! Vous aviez raison, il y a des bestioles ici...Elizabeth?  
**Elizabeth**_(la voix étrange, presque mécanique)_Vous avez une légère surcharge pondérale...  
**McKay**_(grommelant)_Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir...Et à part ça?

Et là, sans que McKay ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Elizabeth se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Ils s'affalèrent presque sur la table de travail, McKay resta assez raide puis il se détendit peu à peu et commença à répondre aux avances du Dr Weir.  
Soudain, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et vit dans quelle étrange situation elle se trouvait. Et là, elle gifla violemment McKay.

**Elizabeth: **Rodney! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend!  
**McKay**_(se tenant la joue)_Ha ça c'est trop fort! C'est vous qui me sautez dessus et c'est moi qui prends la baffe!  
**Elizabeth: **Vous vous comportiez comme un animal!  
**McKay: **Ha pardon! C'était vous!  
**Elizabeth: **Ne m'approchez plus!  
**McKay: **Mais...

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant McKay abasourdi et sa joue endolorie.

**ooOOoo**

Le colonel Sheppard sortait d'un entraînement d'avec Teyla et Ronon quand il vit le docteur Weir. Elle semblait furieuse. Il se dirigea vers elle mais elle s'arrêta net en le voyant. On aurait dit que ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Quelque chose piqua John dans le cou. Puis il entendit Elizabeth dire:

**Elizabeth: **Autre spécimen parfaitement compatible.  
**John: **Pardon?

Elle s'approcha vivement du colonel, le plaqua au mur et commença à l'embrasser. John fut plus prompt à réagir que McKay et se mit en devoir de satisfaire Elizabeth. Elle commençait à lui déchirer la chemise quand elle changea soudain de comportement. Elle repoussa le militaire avec difficulté.

**Elizabeth: **Vous êtes malade! Vous vous y mettez aussi!  
**John: **Pardon, mais vous avez commencé...Ma chemise n'a pas résisté d'ailleurs...  
**Elizabeth: **Quoi?  
**McKay**_(les rejoignant en courant)_Elizabeth!

Et le docteur Weir s'évanouit.

**ooOOoo**

A la section médicale, le docteur Carson Beckett était très inquiet. Lorsqu'il avait vu Rodney et le colonel Sheppard avec le Dr Weir évanouie dans ses bras, il avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple évanouissement. Seule la cause restait mystérieuse. Il attendait les analyses avec impatience afin de pouvoir soigner cette femme qu'il estimait beaucoup. Il avait demandé à Rodney et Sheppard de partir car ils ne cessaient de le déranger dans son travail avec leurs chamailleries. Mais il comprenait les 2 hommes: ils appréciaient énormément le Dr Weir et seraient prêts à se sacrifier pour elle. Qui ne le serait pas? A part le docteur Kavanagh, peut-être, qui s'en plaignait sans cesse...  
Carson se fit piquer mais il entendit un murmure. Il se retourna et vit le Dr Weir qui était réveillée. Il alla rapidement à son chevet.

**Carson:** Bonjour, Dr Weir.  
**Elizabeth: **Carson? Mais qu'est ce que je fais à l'infirmerie?  
**Carson: **Le colonel et Rodney vous ont amenée ici. Vous vous étiez évanouie. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur...  
**Elizabeth: **Evanouie? Mais pourquoi?  
**Carson: **Nous attendons les résultats de vos analyses.  
**McKay: **Hum hum...Je peux entrer?

C'était bien de McKay, ça: arriver tout penaud pour s'excuser de ses colères qui cachait en fait la peur qu'il a eue en voyant Elizabeth s'écrouler.

**Carson: **Bien sûr, venez.

Quand Rodney fut proche du lit d'Elizabeth, elle recommença son étrange manège. Elle agrippa McKay pour l'embrasser. Carson resta muet de stupeur et ne sut trop comment réagir. Mais Elizabeth se "réveilla" la première et rejeta encore une fois McKay.

**Elizabeth: **Mais vous recommencez!  
**McKay: **Mais non, c'est vous qui...  
**Elizabeth: **Moi?  
**Carson**_(gêné)_ Heu...oui, bizarrement vous...  
**McKay**_(avec un ton de reproche)_Bizarrement?  
**Carson: **La ferme Rodney_(pour le compte, McKay partit bouder dans un coin de_ _l'infirmerie)_.Oui, vous avez littéralement...heu...aguiché le docteur McKay.  
**Elizabeth: **Comment?

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Carson voulait dire. ça ne lui correspondait pas, ce n'était pas son genre. Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard entra pour s'enquérir de la santé d'Elizabeth.

**John: **Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. ça va m...

Elizabeth eut ce même regard absent, sortit de son lit et se jeta sur Sheppard pour l'embrasser. Carson se précipita vers eux pour faire cesser cet étrange manège, bientôt rejoint par McKay, qui fut presque choqué par le comportement d'Elizabeth. Pourtant, celle-ci se ressaisit une nouvelle fois, s'éloigna de John, vit Rodney et elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

**ooOOoo**

**Carson: **Bon...Colonel, ni vous, ni Rodney ne devait venir la voir, compris? Elle ne semble réagir aussi bizarrement que lorsque vous êtes là...  
**McKay: **En effet, je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverai à tenir à ce rythme...  
**John: **Très drôle...  
**Carson: **Je devrais peut-être interdire l'accès de cette section de l'infirmerie à tous les hommes de la cité...  
**McKay: **Ben, et vous?  
**Carson: **Elle ne semble pas réagir en ma présence.  
**McKay: **ça vous étonne?

Sheppard le regarda de travers.

**McKay**_(protestant)_Je plaisantais!  
**Carson**_(toussotant)_Bref...Le personnel médical qui s'occupera du Dr Weir sera exclusivement féminin. Il faudra avertir...  
**Infirmière1**_(l'interrompant)_Voici les résultats des analyses du Dr Weir, Dr Beckett.  
**Carson: **Parfait. Voyons voir...Qu'est ce que...?  
**John: **Quoi?  
**Carson: **Son taux d'hormones est anormalement élevé.  
**McKay: **Et bien? Vu son état...heu...disons très passionné, c'est plutôt normal.  
**John: **Vous l'aviez déjà vu dans cet état?  
**McKay: **Heu...non.  
**Carson **De toute façon, même si c'était un comportement naturel, le taux ne serait pas aussi haut...  
**McKay: **Comment?_(regardant les résultats)_Waow!  
**John: **Alors?  
**Carson: **Si son taux d'adrénaline ne baisse pas et continue à grimper comme ça, son cœur ne va pas tenir.

Les trois hommes étaient vraiment inquiets. Ils avaient déjà fait face à des menaces sanitaires, mais dans ce cas ils ignoraient la source de ce mal. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite. Soudain une infirmière affolée arriva.

**Infirmière2: **Docteur Beckett! Le Dr Weir a disparu!  
**John: **Je vais envoyer Teyla la rechercher. Il faut la retrouver.

Ainsi McKay et Sheppard partirent retrouver Elizabeth, laissant Carson chercher une solution pour la guérir.

**ooOOoo**

Tout le personnel féminin de la cité était parti à la recherche du docteur Weir. Teyla eut l'idée d'utiliser le docteur McKay et le colonel Sheppard comme appâts pour augmenter les chances de retrouver Elizabeth. Ronon avait pour mission de surveiller le secteur où se trouvaient les hommes afin d'éviter tout contact avec la disparue.  
Sheppard arpentait les couloirs du secteur 5.Quand il fut assailli par une Elizabeth très animale. Il tenta de la détacher de lui mais elle s'accrocha à lui avec une force incroyable. Mais ce qui effraya John, c'était de voir les yeux de la jeune femme: affolés et absents. Il se débattait mais il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser.

**John: **TEYLA! Elle est ici!

Teyla arriva et ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de spectacle: le docteur Weir semblait être littéralement en chaleur. Après un instant, la jeune Athosienne agrippa Elizabeth et tenta de la maîtriser. Mais toutes ses tentatives furent infructueuses. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle prit sa radio et ordonna:

**Teyla: **McKay! Venez au secteur 5! Vite!  
**McKay**_(voix off)_Quoi?  
**Teyla: **Ne réfléchissez pas! Venez tout de suite!

L'idée de Teyla: comme le Dr Weir s'évanouissait à la vue des 2 hommes, c'était sans doute la meilleure façon pour l'arrêter et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. McKay arriva et l'effet escompté par Teyla se produisit: Elizabeth s'évanouit. Ils l'emmenèrent à la section médicale et il fut décidé qu'elle serait attachée, à leur grand déplaisir, et que Teyla veillerait sur elle.  
Le docteur Beckett prit McKay et Sheppard à part.

**Carson: **Bon, son taux d'hormones a encore augmenté. Et comme elle a été interrompue à chaque fois, ça n'a pas pu être évacué.  
**McKay: **Si vous voulez, je me sacrifie...  
**John** McKay...  
**McKay: **Si on peut plus plaisanter...  
**Carson: **Croyez-moi Rodney, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Il faut à tout prix savoir ce qui a provoqué ça. Il faut refaire le parcours de sa journée...A partir de quand ces crises ont-elles commencé?  
**John: **Heu...un moment, elle a pris un congé pour dormir un peu...je crois que ça a commencé après son somme...  
**Carson: **Qu'avait-elle fait avant?  
**McKay: **ça dépend...A quelle heure est-elle partie dormir?  
**John**: Heu...Je l'ignore...Une seconde. Stevens?  
**Stevens**_ (voix off)_Oui, colonel?  
**John: **A quelle heure le Dr Weir a pris congé?  
**Stevens**_ (voix off)_Hmmm...Vers 15h30, colonel.  
**John: **Merci. Alors?  
**McKay: **Elle est venue me voir juste avant. J'étais entrain de travailler sur...Mais oui! C'est ça!  
**Carson et John: **Quoi?  
**McKay: **J'essayais d'identifier une technologie des Anciens et une petite trappe s'est ouverte...  
**John: **Je sais ça. Vous m'en aviez parlé. Mais rien n'était sorti et il n'y avait rien dedans d'après ce que vous m'avez dit...  
**McKay: **Oui. Mais peut-être que ce qui était dans cet objet n'était pas visible à l'œil nu...  
**Carson: **Quelque chose de microscopique s'en serait échappé, comme un virus?  
**McKay: **Je ne pense pas que ce soit un virus. Elizabeth semblait être contrôlée mais elle revenait quelques dizaines de secondes après...J'y pense quelque chose l'a piquée peu après l'ouverture!  
**John: **J'ai été piqué moi aussi...et je ne saute sur personne.  
**McKay: **Moi aussi...Mais elle ne vous a rien dit de bizarre?  
**John: **Heu...si, pourquoi?  
**McKay: **Elle a parlé de ma surcharge pondérale.  
**Carson: **Je vous l'avais déjà signalé, ça...  
**McKay**_(regardant Carson d'un air furibond)_Grumph! Bref...Le ton qu'elle a employé était assez mécanique...  
**Carson: **Ok! Nous allons chercher dans cette direction. Colonel, faites les recherches avec McKay. Vos gènes purs des Anciens aideront peut-être. Quant à moi, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour baisser son taux d'adrénaline. Espérons que nous trouverons une solution rapidement. Le temps nous est compté. Je crains qu'une nouvelle crise ne la tue. Son cœur ne résistera pas.  
**McKay: **Et nous non plus..._(regard de reproche de Carson et regard furieux de_ _Sheppard)_J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère! Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas être sous pression!  
**John: **Assez discuter. Allons-y McKay.

Le colonel partit en tirant McKay par le col. Celui-ci protesta, bien entendu.

**ooOOoo**

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que McKay tripoter et retourner l'objet. Il n'osait appuyer sur aucun bouton de peur de provoquer un incident. En même temps, il regardait les archives laissées par les Anciens pour pouvoir identifier cette machine. Sheppard commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il ne voyait pas du tout à quoi il pouvait bien être utile. Il était à bout. Il se dirigea droit sur McKay, lui arracha l'objet des mains et appuya sur le bouton central en haut de la face opposée de celle où se trouvait la trappe.

**McKay:** Hey!  
**John: **On a pas le temps d'étudier ce truc! Il faut agir!  
**McKay: **Sans réfléchir...  
**John: **Vous avez assez potassé je trouve et...Oh!

Les deux tiges de métal présentes sur les côtés de l'objet se mirent à monter lentement. Puis un écran apparut. On voyait des données écrites dans le langage des Anciens.McKay se précipita vers le colonel pour lire.

**John: **Alors?  
**McKay: **L'objet enregistre des données envoyées par...un nano-robot!  
**John: **Et où est-il?  
**McKay: **Attendez un peu...Il y a des analyses physiologiques...Ce sont les nôtres!  
**John: **Quoi?  
**McKay: **Oui...Manifestement, c'est une machine qui recherche une parfaite compatibilité génétique_(voyant l'air interrogateur de Sheppard)_...c'est à dire que sa fonction est de trouver la bonne personne, au niveau biologique, pour Elizabeth afin d'obtenir, ici, un être humain parfait...Hé! C'est sympa ça, je suis...  
**John: **McKay! Regardez plutôt dans les archives au lieu de frimer.  
**McKay **_(haussant les épaules)_ Pffff...Bon voyons voir...

McKay faisait défiler les "pages" sur son écran tandis que John observait les données sur l'écran. Non seulement il y avait des analyses physiologiques mais aussi des données psychologiques. Elles étaient tirées de la mémoire du Dr Weir. L'ordinateur extrapolait ensuite pour calculer le pourcentage de compatibilité.

**McKay:** ça y est ! Ho ho...  
**John:** Quoi ho ho?  
**McKay: **Heu...D'après ce que je comprends, ce système était prévu pour les animaux, pas pour les humains.  
**John: **Comment ça?  
**McKay: **En fait la machine stimule les hormones du sujet dès qu'elle trouve un spécimen compatible afin de produire un être parfait.  
**John: **Oui, ça vous me l'avez déjà expliqué...  
**McKay: **Mais le seul détail, c'est que le stimulus suffisait à pousser l'animal à se...heu...reproduire. Un être humain est plus complexe. La volonté d'Elizabeth empêchait le processus de s'accomplir. D'où cette accumulation d'hormones qui ne peut s'évacuer.  
**John: **C'est bien joli tout ça...On peut arrêter ce truc?  
**McKay: **En fait, en principe il s'arrête de lui-même quand l'objectif est atteint. Mais les animaux et les humains sont bien différents sur les points psychiques...  
**John: **Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a pas moyen de la sauver?  
**McKay: **Et bien là...j'en sais rien.  
**Carson**_(voix off)_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? La température du Dr Weir est montée à 40. ça devient vraiment urgent!  
**McKay: **Laissez-moi réfléchir! Colonel, amenez-moi le docteur Zelenka. Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une...  
**John **_(partant précipitamment)_ Il faut absolument trouver un moyen!  
**McKay: **Je sais...

**ooOOoo**

Carson espérait que Sheppard, McKay et Zelenka trouverait une solution. Il avait déjà administré plusieurs médicaments pour abaisser le taux d'adrénaline et la température du Dr Weir mais il ne semblait y avoir aucun changement. Le regard inquiet de Teyla ne le rassurait pas mais il devait se montrer confiant pour garder encore l'espoir au sein de l'équipe.

**McKay**_(voix off)_ça y est! Carson, vous devez observer la nuque d'Elizabeth avec une loupe ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le nano-robot s'y est implanté.  
**Carson **D'accord.

Carson prit une paire de lunettes utilisées pour la microchirurgie.

**Carson: **Je le vois. Il est à la base du cou.  
**McKay**_(voix off)_C'est pour se connecter au système nerveux et cérébral. Avec Zelenka, nous allons tenter de le désactiver. L'opération peut-être douloureuse pour Elizabeth. Dites-nous si le robot se décroche de sa nuque.  
**Carson: **Bien! Shimoda_(infirmière 3)_,apportez-moi des calmants et des tranquillisants. Teyla, vous allez m'aider à la maintenir au cas où.  
**Teyla: **Bien.  
**McKay**_(voix off)_Attention, on y va! 3...2...1...Top!

Elizabeth eu une brève secousse puis se détendit. Carson observait attentivement sa nuque et vit le minuscule robot s'écrouler sur l'oreiller. Il le saisit avec une pince pour le déposer dans un récipient à échantillon. Zelenka allait s'amuser comme un gosse à étudier cette machine.

**McKay**_(voix off)_Hé! Ho!Alors?  
**Shimoda:**Sa température baisse, docteur.  
**Carson: **ça a marché!

Carson était soulagé. Ils avaient encore réussi à se sortir d'un mauvais pas...

**ooOOoo**

Le docteur Weir était encore allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux recommandations de Carson: « Surtout reposez-vous! Le travail peut attendre. » Elle leur avait causé une belle frayeur mais aussi une certaine gêne...Mais après tout, elle n'était pas tout à fait maîtresse d'elle-même. McKay et Sheppard venaient d'entrer dans sa chambre pour voir si elle allait mieux.

**John: **Vous allez mieux?  
**Elizabeth: **Oui, merci._(avec un air embarrassé)_Hem...Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement...  
**McKay: **Ce n'était pas vraiment vous, vous savez.  
**Elizabeth: **Oui, je sais mais je tenais à vous faire mes excuses...  
**McKay: **Tout va bien. Mais si jamais ça vous reprend, je suis là, toujours prêt à rendre service.

La réaction de Sheppard ne se fit pas attendre. Il donna une tape sur la tête de McKay

**McKay: **Aïeuh!  
**John: **Non mais vraiment...

Elizabeth se mit à rire. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale...

FIN 


End file.
